Poll Time
by iknowuknow
Summary: The characters decide who they want as school president and why (Plus my own poll at the end)


**A little AU where most of the characters are in high school and are voting for a new class president. At the end, please please give me your opinion on what I should write next! I have too many ideas floating around.**

Name: Shawn Spencer

Candidate:

[ ] Joe Baxter

[ ] Allan Maynor

[ ] Burton Guster

[ ] Elizabeth Curie

[X] Ethan Carroll

Why:

Because he's awesome! He's gonna give us candy all the time and soda! Don't elect Gus Burton Guster. He's far too popular and cool to be class president.

Name: Buzz McNab

Candidate:

[ ] Joe Baxter

[ ] Allan Maynor

[ ] Burton Guster

[X] Elizabeth Curie

[ ] Ethan Carroll

Why:

Lizzie is very nice, and I think she would be good for the school. We need someone nice in charge.

Name: Carlton Lassiter

Candidate:

[X] Joe Baxter

[ ] Allan Maynor

[ ] Burton Guster

[ ] Elizabeth Curie

[ ] Ethan Carroll

Why:

Joe is the right man for the job.

Name: Burton Guster Gus Jones

Candidate:

[ ] Joe Baxter

[ ] Allan Maynor

[X] Burton Guster

[ ] Elizabeth Curie

[ ] Ethan Carroll

Why:

Burton Guster is always on time, gets an A in every class, and pays close attention to this school. He wants to make the school better, and he is what he needs. He also knows how to spell.

Name: Karen Dunlap

Candidate:

[X] Joe Baxter

[ ] Allan Maynor

[ ] Burton Guster

[ ] Elizabeth Curie

[ ] Ethan Carroll

Why:

Joe Baxter is good for the school and the community. He's also a good person.

Name: Juliet O'Hara

Candidate:

[ ] Joe Baxter

[ ] Allan Maynor

[ ] Burton Guster

[X] Elizabeth Curie

[ ] Ethan Carroll

Why:

We need a woman in office, and Lizzie's our girl. Someday, she will be president of the United States. Also, ignore any complaints about me really being a Freshman from anyone named Donnan O'Hara or Ewan O'Hara because they are lying.

 **Just meant to be silly :p**

 **Okay, so here is my poll. Let me know** **what you would like to read.**

Carlton and Juliet accidentally end up in the same hotel room (possibly having never met?)

AU Carlton and Juliet as kids - They live near each other. He may be 13 while she is only 7, but they're the best of friends and do everything together. Their parents are old friends, so they've know each other for a very long time. She thinks he's the coolest teenager ever, and she says she's gonna marry him when she grows up. He says she's the cutest little girl in the world, and he doesn't care what any of the other kids think.

Lassie as the boyfriend - We've all read the stories where Juliet's parents come to town and she requires Shawn to be her fake boyfriend. How about one where Lassiter's her coconspirator?

more "What If?" - the story I abandoned all that time ago about Shawn and his son Johnny. At the time, I was out of inspiration and sick of trolls. I could possibly whip something up now, though.

continuation of "Undercover I Hope" - I know pretty much no one was satisfied with the ending of this story I wrote years ago. Shawn interrupted while Juliet was undercover, and I left it without a real resolution.

more "The Origins of a Gus" - Gus was really an orphan who appeared in a young Shawn's backyard. (Another one I abandoned.)

another sharen - another unlikely story where Shawn and Karen are a pairing

Movies ( chpt of Life According to Logan) - a chapter about the Lassiter family and movies

That's Just How I Make New Friends (Buzz McNab) - Buzz McNab's "That's Just How" where he is a very friendly kid.

Summer Camp AU - 4 ways - All the characters (but Henry) go to camp

1\. Carlton is Juliet's counselor and Shawn is the pain in his ass always bothering his group

2\. All are CITs/ young councilors hanging out together

3\. I play with ages and have Carlton be 17, Shawn/ Gus be 16, Karen be a counselor, and Juliet be 14 and they are at a teen camp

4\. I play with ages and have Carlton be 11, Shawn/Gus be 9, Karen be 14 and a CIT, and Juliet be 7.

Teenager AU - I play with ages and have Carlton be 17, Shawn/ Gus be 16, Karen be a young officer, and Juliet be 14


End file.
